deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse vs Pac-Man
Mickey Mouse vs Pac-Man is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Disney vs Namco. Which popular and famous mascot will be more popular in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mascots, every company has a mascot to represent the company. Boomstick: And these two mascots are so poupular who had a logo of their heads in video games and cartoons, like Mickey Mouse, Disney's antromorphic cartoon mouse. Wiz: And Pac-Man, Namco's ghost eater. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mickey Mouse (Cue Mickey Mouse Club March) Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the anthropomorphic cartoon mouse from Disney, he is so popular in some countries. Boomstick: And wait, this mouse was born in 1928? Oh god, he is so much older than us Wiz. Wiz: Mickey first appearance is in the cartoon called Plane Crazy, this cartoon was popular made by Walt Disney, and now let's move for... Boomstick: And who say any people do not know this mouse? He is so popular that i don't know how popular he is! Wiz: Now let's move for his abilities, Mickey has his magic wand, a wand that make him uses some magic tricks like make some people split cards like he did this to Donald Duck! Mickey shoots magic at Donald making Donald angry splitting cards. Boomstick: Wow, amazing magic! Wiz: Mickey has his magic paintbrush which lets him create some things painting but, the paintbrush and paint thinner are limited so, the paint can run out! Boomstick: Mickey has appeared too in the Kingdom Hearts games, in this game Mickey has a keyblade called Kingdom Key D., a key that uses this like a sword WTF? Wiz: The Kingdom Key D. can use some spells like stopza, a spell that freezes time for himself and his friends, the auto teleport lets Mickey teleports in any way, the sign of faith generates a miniature tornado that sweeps up surrounding enemies before a beam of light fires from the center, knocking all enemies to the ground leaving them stunned! Boomstick: The mini spell shrinks the victim decreasing their attack power and making them vulnerable to being stepped on, the mine shield allows Mickey to set a row of explosive magical traps which stun enemies when tripped, the pearl spell lets Mickey shoots a ball of light that homes in on enemies! Wiz: And at last, the healing light spell allows Mickey to create a light that shines from above that can heal allies, Mickey can pulls out obejects from nowhere like revolvers, cakes, a large tuba and others objects! Boomstick: Mickey has his Yen Sid's Sorcerer Hat, this hat give Mickey magic abilities like shoots fireballs, bolts of lightning and homing blasts of magic, but this hat can easily be knocked off by his head at any time reverting him back to his base form! Wiz: Mickey has a staff in the comics, with this staff Mickey can use come spells like the blinding flash, a spell that creates a large flash of light that blinds the enemies, the dessert tornado conjures up a large sand storm that sucks up multiple enemies, the jail stones summons a small rain of heavy stones to fall on enemies! Boomstick: The rainstorm summons a strong down pour to put extinguish fires, the green grip binding tendrills summons strong vines from under the enemy to wrap around them, the curse of forever-lasting smell spell curses the enemy to smell horrible forever! Wiz: And at last, the fog-circum spell creates a powerful force field of smoke that can repel dragon fire, the magical lightning bolt spell lets Mickey shoots a lightning bolt! Boomstick: Mickey has a rapier, a blade that he can uses it like a sword in some fights from his shows! Wiz: Mickey has a magic gun that lets him shoots bullets, fireworks and magic spinning fireworks! Boomstick: Mickey has a magic sheet, when he swung he realizes a short range gust of magic that can turn weak enemies into flower and butterflies but, when he swung at strong enemies this hurt them instead of turn them into flowers and butterflies! Wiz: Mickey was also a Jedi! Boomstick: Jedi? How did this mouse become a Jedi? Wiz: Mickey can use the force, the force lets him more faster, more reflexes, more endurance and more jumping ability, the force can gives him same powers Darth Vader has like telekinesis and others! Boomstick: He also has a lightsaber, a sword made of pure plasma that can cut anything like the Star Wars series has this! Wiz: Mickey has a form called Super Mickey, in this form Mickey gains flight, super strenght and super powers! Boomstick: Wow, he looks like Superman in this form! Wiz: Yes, but his powers only lasts 10 minutes and he can turn into this form by using Ludwig Von Drake's super hero machine! Boomstick: Mickey can uses outfits like he used them in the game Mickey Magical Quest like the sorcerer outfit, an outfit who lets him shoots bursts of magic! Wiz: Mickey can use other outfits but we will don't talk about all of them, in the game Mickey Speedway, Mickey can uses some power-ups like the shield chell, a pink bubble who gives him temporary invincibility, the paint splotcher leaves a puddle of green oily paint that makes some people slips! Boomstick: This game is a rip-off of Mario Kart series wow, is like Crash Bandicoot, Sonic and other franchises have their own racing games! Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Pac-Man (Cue Pac-Man's Park/Block Plaza) Wiz: Pac-Man is the ghost eater most popular of the video games, he was born in 1980 with a arcade game with a circle without piece who needs to eat all the pellets and don't get killed by 4 ghosts! Boomstick: Then, some years have passed and we see him like we see him in Super Smash Bros. 4! Wiz: And now lets move for his abilities, Pac-Man can summon bonus fruits and throw them like melons, oranges, apples and other fruits! Boomstick: Pac-Man has a bounce ability, this ability makes him ground pound the ground and land butt-first, the rev-roll lets him charges a spin attack like Sonic spin dash! Wiz: Pac-Man has a power pellet which lets him eats ghosts for a few seconds, he also has a super pellet allowing him to became Super Pac-Man, in this form Pac-Man gains the power of flight and becomes invincible and becomes physically more stronger, but this form only lasts a few seconds! Boomstick: Pac-Man can shoots pac-pellets, the pellets which he used them as projectiles that can create explosions if he charges, Pac-Man has a chrome pellet which turns him into metallic and invincible like Mario's metal cap, the red ribbon pellet increases Pac-Man speed and he can create trails of light, if he circles the trail of light he can make a ring of light that can create a explosion, but this lasts 15 seconds! Wiz: Pac-Man has a super stomp pellet which allows him to makes a super stomp which can creates a shock wave that knocks peoples back, the electro-shock pellet allows Pac-Man to shoots eletricity from his hands, Pac-Man has a ice berry which can turn him into Ice Pac-Man, in this form he can shoots a ice beam from his mouth to freeze some peoples! Boomstick: The fire berry turns him into Fire Pac-Man, in this form Pac-Man can shoots fireballs in his mouth and he can create fire under his feet to allowing him to glide, the spin berry turns him into Spin Pac-Man which he can spin to fly and he can create a powerful vortex! Wiz: The Pac-Zilla berry turns him into Pac-Zilla, in this form Pac-Man can be giant and he can be physically more stronger and he can eat some projectiles and spit them back, the planet berry turns him into Planet Pac-Man which turns Pac into an earth-like planet and he can fly or move through space and he can eat some meteors and smaller planets! Boomstick: In Pac-Man World Rally, a game who rip-offed Mario Kart again, he can uses some power-ups like strawberry striker, a strawberry shaped homing missile that explodes if this hit anything and other power-ups that he can use! Pac-Man: Pac-Man's the name, chompin's my game! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Instrumental) Mickey is walking back to his clubhouse after his encounter with Minnie. Mickey: Hmm, i'm hungry and i need to eat some food! Mickey enters the clubhouse and he sees Pac-Man. Mickey: Hey, what are you doing in my clubhouse? Pac-Man: Hello there mouse! Mickey: You're not allowed to enter in my house without permission and what you did to my clubhouse? Mickey opens the fridge and he sees his food was gone. Mickey: WHAT?! You eat my food! Pac-Man: Your food was delicious! Mickey: You eat and stole my food ARGH, now i will kill you! Mickey punches Pac-Man to a door leaving him out of the clubhouse. Pac-Man: If you want to fight well, bring it on! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Kirby's Return to Dreamland Under my Control) Pac-Man summons a apple and he throws at Mickey but Mickey blocks the apple with his hands, Pac-Man charges and rev-rolled to Mickey but Mickey kicks Pac-Man back, Mickey shoots bullets from his revolver but Pac-Man eats the bullets, Pac-Man throws a pac-pellet knocking Mickey by the explosion, Mickey equips the Kingdom Key D. and he teleports behinds Pac-Man hitting him with his Kingdom Key D. Mickey shoots a pearl but Pac-Man eats the pearl, Pac-Man eats a red ribbon pellet and then he circles Mickey with a trail of light making a explosion hitting Mickey back, Mickey uses sign of faith generating a tornado sweeping Pac-Man and hits him with a beam of light, Pac-Man eats the super stomp pellet and then he bounces on the ground creating a shockwave that knocks Mickey back. Mickey uses mini shrinking Pac-Man and then, Mickey shoots a magic trick making Pac-Man spits cards, Pac-Man frees back and he eats a electro-shock pellet and then, Pac-Man shoots eletricity but Mickey uses instant barrier blocking the eletricity, Mickey uses dessert tornado sucking Pac-Man to a large sandstorm. Mickey: Well, looks like this battle i gonna win! Pac-Man frees and he eats a fire berry becoming Fire Pac-Man, Fire Pac-Man shoots fireballs but Mickey blocks with the Kingdom Key D., Mickey uses mine shield setting a row of explosive magical traps hitting Pac-Man making him lost his form, Pac-Man eats a ice berry becoming Ice Pac-Man, Ice Pac-Man shoots a ice beam freezing Mickey. Ice Pac-Man rev-rolled and throws another pac-pellet hitting and freeing Mickey, Mickey uses the force to grabs Ice Pac-Man and then, Mickey slashes Pac-Man multiple times with his lightsaber hitting Pac-Man out of his form, Pac-Man eats a spin berry becoming Spin Pac-Man, Spin Pac-Man creates a powerfull vortex but Mickey teleports. Mickey uses the force again grabbing Spin Pac-Man and then, slashing him again making Pac lost another form. Pac-Man: Wow, you're powerful but i will not lost this battle! Pac-Man eats an elder berry becoming Pac-Kong, Pac-Kong punches Mickey multiple times. Mickey: Ouch, your forms will not help you to beat me! Mickey teleports behind Pac-Kong and then, he puts his sorcerer hat and then, he shoots fireballs, lightning bolts and a charged magic burst making Pac lost another form. Pac-Man: No, i need to finish this battle! Pac-Man eats a super pellet becoming Super Pac-Man. Mickey: Now is my turn! Mickey uses super hero machine becoming Super Mickey. (Cue Superman Theme) Super Mickey and Super Pac-Man colides punches until Super Pac-Man knocks Super Mickey back to the ground and then, Super Pac-Man is flying in trying to punch but Super Mickey uses stopza freezing time, Super Mickey makes a lot of punches and then he uses green grip binding tendrils trapping Super Pac-Man feet and then, he lets time turn back to normal. Super Pac-Man didn't get hurted and his feets got trapped by green vines, Super Pac-Man frees and he tries to punch Super Mickey but it was too late because he lost his super form. Super Mickey: Now you're gone! (Cue Red & Black Nights and Reala Mix) Pac-Man eats a chrome pellet becoming Metal Pac-Man, Super Mickey punches him but Metal Pac-Man didn't get hurted and then, Metal Pac-Man punches and kicks Super Mickey to the air, Super Mickey flys to the space and then, he flys back to the Earth making a powerful punch but Metal Pac-Man didn't get hurted and his form run out. Pac-Man eats a Pac-Zilla berry becoming Pac-Zilla, Pac-Zilla grabs Super Mickey and then, he throws Super Mickey to the ground and then, he stomps on Super Mickey, Super Mickey flys and he punches Pac-Zilla face over again and again until Pac-Zilla falls down to the ground but he is still alive until Mickey lost his super form. Mickey: Uh oh, i lost my super form! Mickey summons a living broom and he rides the broom flying, Pac-Zilla tries to catch Mickey but Mickey dodges and he shoots lightning bolts but Pac-Zilla eats and spits back but Mickey dodges again, Mickey uses jail stones making some heavy stones falls from the rain and some hits Pac-Zilla head making him screams in pain. Pac-Zilla is now angry and Mickey shoots fireworks from his magic gun but Pac-Zilla eats the fireworks, Pac-Zilla finally grabs the living broom and he crushes while Mickey jumps out of the broom and falls to the ground, Mickey uses green grip binding tendrils but it was too late because his magic run off. Mickey: Oh no, my magic is gone! Pac-Zilla tries to stomps on Mickey but it was too late because he turns back to his normal size. Mickey: Now is my chance! Pac-Man: You mean, now i will lost my chance! Pac-Man eats a planet berry becoming Planet Pac-Man. (Cue Bayonetta 2 Glamor: In Charm and Allure) Planet Pac-Man: Now you're gone mr. mouse! Mickey: Uh oh, i need to do something! Mickey quickly finds the Jedi Star Fighter and he found it and then, he enters into the Jedi Star Fighter and then, he pilots the Jedi Star Fighter flying into space to fight Planet Pac-Man, the Jedi Star Fighter shoots lasers but Planet Pac-Man eats them, Planet Pac-Man eats the Jedi Star Fighter crushing and killing the poor mouse. Planet Pac-Man: Wow, that was taste! K.O.! Pac-Man turns back to normal eating a shrink berry and he falls down to the planet Earth. Results (Cue Pac-Man's Park/Block Plaza Theme) Boomstick: No, my childhood, noooooo! Wiz: Pac-Man has more forms than Mickey and some forms Mickey can beat them but, when Planet Pac-Man comes Mickey was screwed, Planet Pac-Man can eat large meteors and a smaller planet easy, Mickey forms and magic powers are limited so, he can't use them infinitely against Planet Pac-Man! Boomstick: Looks like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse show was over! Wiz: The winner is Pac-Man! Who Would you be rooting for? Mickey Mouse Pac-Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Danibom Category:Mickey and Friends vs Pac-Man themed Death Battles Category:Namco vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles